Ransom Letter
by KinaEAshoka
Summary: everyone has their tale of something tragic or something horrible. but can anyone compare to Kina's? nope...here's her and itachi's story


Ransom Letter

Writtenby:KinaKitsunama

Chapter 1

It all started when I was walking through the forest of the village. I thought that I was all alone but then I heard a noise from behind me. I turned around just to face the person who caused that noise. Silently cursing myself for not having my weapons on hand, I slowly backed away. It was pitch dark out but yet I saw the siloutte and saw that it was a guy. Still backing up, I silently muttered the words to get me back home but as I was doing so, I blacked out. It felt like I was being carried and there was two people talking. Sounding like two men. The smell of one of them began to linger around me. I was tied up so moving and jumping down from the arms that were around me was impossible for me to do. Never thinking that I could get kidnapped when I turned 16 was the wrong thought I ever had. I was stubborn and should had have listened to my teacher. I was stupid and oftenly stubborn but I was top in my class. The smell was getting to my head faster than I expected it to. I soon passed out and went limped. Hearing a chuckle, was the only sound that had me alarmed and brought me to my senses that I was being carried off to somewhere. Light began to shine through my blind-fold. Yawning and leaning up against a tree, I made a little noise that I haven't made in a long time. Hearing the voices of the men again, I was able to make out only one of them. Sounded so familiar and distenctive.

"Look's like she's awake, Itachi." One of them said.

"Look's like it. I'm going to take off the blind-fold." He answered.

Doing so, I waited until my eyes adjusted to my surrounding.

"Shit…..how in the hell did I get so damn weak against you, Itachi?" I asked while looking at him, straight in the eyes.

"Maybe if you weren't being so fucking cocky, then you would be stronger than me or even hold you own fight against me." He replied.

"Fuck you for being….." I cut myself short. I didn't want to say about him being so attractive and so smart. He knew me better than I knew myself. I hated myself for that. Laughing to himself, he untied me and let me stretch. I ate and walked around for a bit. I was annoyed that Itachi knew me a whole lot better than anyone else did. He, of course, knew what I was going to say and I had to chuck a rock at his head.

"Don't get so damn confident, Itachi." I said with poison in my voice.

"I won't. God damned me already so how in the hell would I get even more confident than I already am?" He asked me.

"How in the hell am I suppose to know!" I was getting more pissed off at him.

He chuckeled and so did the other person. I just stared at the other person. Itachi saw that I was staring at his partner and introduced me to him.

"Kina, this is Deidara. Deidara, this is Kina." He said.

I stayed silent. Deidara laughed even more.

"Appearently she doesn't like me, Itachi-san!" Deidara said while laughing.

"Appearently." Itachi said as he sat down next to me.

I calmed myself down when Itachi sat next to me. Of course I leaned against him so that I could get warm in this freezing cold weather. He wrapped his cloak around me and pulled me closer to him. I felt my face go bright pink. My whole body stopped shivering with Itachi providing more body heat for me. I was thankful for that. I couldn't believe it at all. He was extremely warm and it just unbearable. I loved how he felt when he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. He was enjoying that I was extremely cold and chose him to snuggle up against in order to keep warm. Deidara was just sitting there in front of us, smirking. I could tell what he was thinking of. I picked up a rock and chucked it at his head. It hit him straight in the forehead.

"OW! What the hell, Kina?"

He was actually screaming in pain like a little kid. Itachi and I did a little sweatdrop moment just because Dei was so fucking stupid. I t was annoying just to see Dei act like this, so I got up and started to walk away with Itachi right behind me. He was just staring at me as I walked around with my hands in my pockets and my head tilted just so that I could look up to the sky and sigh.

"What's wrong, Kina?"

"Nothing. Just….thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

I stopped and turned around to face him. He was taken aback by the look on my face. I was almost crying but my voice didn't portray it at all.

"Everything. The murder of my clan, the betrayel of Kahona and now seeing you again. Damn it! I can't handle this anymore, Itachi. It's….it's….too much for me right now."

Then I just broke down. I felt arms wrap around me and a hand running through my hair. Itachi was trying to soothe me but somehow it felt really amazing. The feel of his hand running through my hair and how my body just fitted perfectly against his. Itachi leaned his head against mine and started to rub my back in a careful but wonderful rythme. He knew what I had been though and he realized that I was still emotional and too damn scared from seeing all of it. I was beginning to doubt myself wheather or not I wanted to be apart of Kahona.


End file.
